Disposable paper and plastic shopping bags are often used in the retail trade as a convenience for shoppers, and are often supplied by the retail shop for free or for a small fee. Such bags are often low-cost and mass produced with limited features.
An alternative to disposable bags is a reusable bag. Reusable bags are often purchased for a fee and formed of a relatively strong material and intended for multiple uses. For environmental and policy reasons, reusable bags are becoming the more prevalent retail bag of choice.
As disposable bags are typically lighter and thinner, they may be readily packaged and dispensed. A difficulty with existing reusable bags is that they are typically relatively heavier, thicker, and bulkier, causing difficulties in packaging and for subsequent dispensing. For example, typically shoppers using standard reusable shopping bags have to fumble with them at the check-out counter, and open up their handles at the counter in order to fill them with groceries, which can cause a delay in the through-put at the cashier.